


"What Do You Mean We're Going Outside?"

by unevenstar



Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Camping, Gay, Hiking, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleeping Under The Stars, romnor, romnor week, romnorweek2020, smoft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/pseuds/unevenstar
Summary: Steinar takes Vasile camping, and he ends up enjoying it a lot. ((Written for RomNor Week 2020 for the prompt "Nature" on Day 1))
Relationships: Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997740
Kudos: 7





	"What Do You Mean We're Going Outside?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Vasile’s ideal weekend is partying on a Friday night, getting absolutely wasted on Saturday, and having time for weird old magic spells on Sunday once they recover from their nasty hangover. He likes spontaneous, vibrance, and fun, so this is why he pulls at Steinar’s sleeve when he suggests they go camping. 

_ Camping would be good for you, _ Steinar argues.  _ The peace of the outdoors could clear that musty brain of yours.  _

Vasile’s in no place to complain, so he complies, and they prepare. It won’t be backpacking, no, for this Steinar says requires training, and he’s not sure if Vasile can handle walking nine miles a day. And the weather? It is but a wonderful August, where the last heat of summer is paired with the newfound chill of autumn.  _ The breeze should carry their troubles away, _ Steinar says, as he gives Vasile a kiss on the lips.

Steinar’s lover talks throughout the couple hours they drove away from the city and into the countryside, where rolling flat lands and farms greet them as they zip past. They share old folk tales of legendary creatures and what they left behind. Old tidbits of news from their friends. Reminiscing on those nights from early in their relationship, where Vasile wasn’t used to Steinar’s black coffee mornings or his taste for fish first thing in the morning. Long have those times passed, however, for now they know each other like parallel winds, walking in each other’s shoes like second nature. 

It is late in the afternoon, almost evening, when they arrive at the campsite. Vasile desperately wants to stretch his legs, so he jumps on Steinar and brings them to the ground for a long kiss.  _ We still have to unpack, remember?  _ Steinar sighs, before he is bombarded by affection.  _ The day is young,  _ Vasile laughs, holding the other’s cheek.  _ Come walk with me. _

And so they stroll along the lake on a small trail that leads them through the forest. Hand in hand, they idle together, releasing the things on their mind - work, the responsibility being alive can bear, and smaller worries. The nature around them is the only one who eavesdrops, by the chirp of birds or the rustle of an insect’s wings. A babbling stream under a wooden bridge drowns out all the rest, and soon, the last rays of sunshine come to meet them as the forest clears. 

So finally, with as much complaint as Vasile can muster, camp is set up for the night - a half-dome tent with a view of the wide sky. The forecast heralds no rain, which makes for a night of peaceful dreams  _ en plein air _ . Summer’s authentic light show, fireflies, dance in the air, and Steinar leads Vasile to a waltz. They step together in the dusk, Vasile burying his head into the crook of Steinar’s neck - he smells like pine and smoke from the campfire. But there comes a time when it gets dark, and even with the headlights on their forehead it is still hard to see: the fireflies will just have to go on without them.

_ We’re at the mercy of whatever’s out there, Stei. Will you be the hero and come to save me if I’m gonna get eaten?  _ Steinar chuckles, running a hand through Vasile’s hair.  _ You’re safe with me. _

And so under the stars in their little tent, they share warmth. From each other’s bodies and from the love in their souls, pouring out to one another to tracing the sparkles of constellations in the sky. Steinar whispers sweet nothings in Vasile’s ear as the two of them embrace, the tips of their nose touching. Under the stars, the only sounds are the crickets’ chirp and their own peaceful breath, slowly bringing them to the realm of sleep. 

Vasile’s last thoughts for the day is that _ this is what he wants _ ; to have Steinar in his life and nothing more. Even if it means they’re taking long, tranquil hikes in the forest instead getting mad drunk.


End file.
